The present invention relates to an electric motor whose rear stator winding ends are embedded in a casting of electrically insulating plastic which is hard at the operating temperature of the motor, which is mounted with a stable metal flanged plate coaxial to the motor axis and fixed to a metallic outer casing member.
In a known motor the casting covers the rotor from the rear and is in turn backed over its entire rear portion by a flanged plate which forms the rear wall of the motor.
Due to the embedding of the winding in plastic, it is supported and simultaneously supports the motor, whereby protection is also given from external damage particularly during assembly. As the casting compound surrounds the winding ends in insulating manner the overall electrical insulation calls for smaller insulating clearances between the winding ends on the one hand and the metal parts placed around the same on the other.